


The Master of Dragons

by justanotherfangirlst



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlst/pseuds/justanotherfangirlst
Summary: Daniella Garmadon always thought that her life would be spent living in her twin brother's shadow. But destiny had other plans...
Relationships: Cole/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, evil ran rampant. Demons stalked villages, plucking villagers off one by one, leaving no sense of safety. Every day villagers cried out to the sky, begging for their suffering to end but no help came for most. Many villages built walls to keep the demons out, changing these villages into fortresses.

Distrust and tension grew between neighbors, between villages; no one could tell who was man and who was beast. Many stayed indoors, not daring to open the door; not wanting to risk letting the evil in. Most though all hope was lost.

One day, while a farmer was cautiously tilling his fields on the outskirts of the village, he unearthed a rare gem. This gem was as pale as the moon and no bigger than the palm of his hand. He turned the gem over and over, intrigued by his discovery. He had never seen a gem this magnificent. The man pocketed the gem and continued his work.

That night, the farmer laid the stone on the table. Moon light poured through the window, giving the stone an eerie glow. The man, noticing this, took the gem outside. He was so engrossed by the gem's reaction to the moon, he did not notice a lone demon approach. As the demon grew closer, the stone grew brighter. When the demon was within striking distance, the stone grew so bright, It blinded the farmer. While the farmer shielded his eyes. The stone transformed into a staff, the Moon Stone, now in half, shining from both ends of the staff. Out of pure instinct, the man swung the staff at the demon. The demon let out a screech as it turned to ash. The farmer, still clutching the staff, watched as his field began to shimmer and change into a room.

The farmer began to panic. He had never seen this room and he had just been transported from his own fields. He looked down at the staff he now held; he also noticed that his clothing had changed from his simple farm clothes to an intricate ninja gi.

"You are our only hope," boomed a strange voice. "Only you can purge this land from demons. You are the only one who can wield the Staff of Light."

"But how?" the farmer asked, "And where am I?"

"This is the Great Library and you can purge the land with the Staff of Light. Contained in the staff is the Moon Stone. The Moon Stone is the only thing that can defeat the demons."

"But I am just a simple farmer. I have no training."

"The Staff of Light has already begun to give you the knowledge you need; how to fight and lore on demons themselves, for there are many types that must be destroyed."

The farmer was comforted with the knowledge that he could fight back. He set out to fulfill his mission. He became the first Purple Ninja; traveling the realms, defending all humans from the destruction of demons. Once the demons were defeated, the farmer returned to the Great Library. He never returned to his farm for he feared the threat of demons would rise again.

Soon the farmer passed away and a new ninja was needed. The Staff of Light again transformed into a stone for the new ninja to be chosen. The Moon Stone has done this for many generations, seeking out the right person from across the realms, never allowing the position to be open. The Purple Ninja works in the shadows, working hard to prevent the dark times of the past from happening again.


	2. Chapter 1

Daniella tried to drown out the sound of his voice. The constant cackling and threats were taking a toll on her already crumbling world. Cole and Jay could be heard fighting over Nya somewhere in the monastery. Daniella could her PIXAL down the hall, crying. Zane was gone and the team was falling apart. Everything was falling apart around her. A tear spilled down her cheek.

"This was not how it was supposed to happen," she thought to herself, wiping her tears. A soft tap on her door broke her from her thoughts.

"Come in Dad."

The door opened and Garmadon stepped inside.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, walking over to her bedside.

"You're the only one who knocks on my door like that. Lloyd just opens the door," she answered shakily.

"What about the others? Don't they check up on you?" he asked.

"PIXAL is heartbroken and hasn't come out of her room. Kai is rarely home, and Nya is always going out to find her brother. Lloyd's been in and out on Green Ninja business. Jay doesn't really talk to us anymore."

"What about Cole?" he asked, earning a sniff from his daughter.

"He doesn't care," she answered, looking down at the comforter of her bed.

"I don't think that's true," Garmadon argued gently.

"He loves her! He doesn't love me. Not the way I want him too."

Garmadon took a deep breath and gazed upon his daughter. He could see the pain she was in, the way she was trying to keep it all in. He reached and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and brushed a tear from her cheek. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"I know it's hard now, but it will get better and I think I have something that could help," he reassured, pulling a lotus hair pin from his pocket.

"This was my mother's and I believe that you are the next to bear the mark of balance," he said, placing it in her hands.

"Don't take this the wrong way Dad, but how is this going to help me?" she asked, gazing at the simple but beautiful pin.

"Did my brother ever tell you the story of the Great Library?" he asked.

"Of course. Uncle Wu used to tell me that story every night before he started assembling the team," she answered.

"Well, the legend is true."

"But Dad, the Purple Ninja always found the Moon Stone which turned into the Staff of Light." As if on command, the hair pin transformed into the fabled staff. Daniella gasped in wonder and awe as her father grinned.

"Your grandmother was the last Purple Ninja, and now it is your turn to uphold the mantle."

"How did you know that I was the next Ninja? The Great Library chooses the next one in line, not you. No wait let me guess, you read the prophecy in an ancient scroll?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just like your brother, your path was set many years ago," Garmadon answered sincerely.

"Wait, for real? Do I have to battle a relative? Because I don't think I have the heart for that right now," she asked, gazing back upon the Staff.

"No, no," he chuckled, "I don't think you have to fight a relative, but there is a great evil stirring. The spirits in the spirit smoke grow restless. I believe it is time for you to go on a quest of your own."

"My own?" she asked.

"The path of the Purple Ninja is a dangerous one. One that only you can face. If the others were to go, it would be disastrous. No one can know about what you do, not all of it anyway."

"Not even Lloyd?"

"Especially not your brother. He would try to protect you and only get himself killed. It is the best for everyone if you were to go alone," he answered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What if I can't do it?" she asked.

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You possess the powers of the dragons, to create and keep the delicate balance of all the realms."

"No pressure or anything," she mumbled.

"Oh no. None at all," he joked, earning him a giggle. "That's my girl. Now come, I will take you to the ley line that is nearby."

"Ley line?"

"It is also called a Dragon Vein. The dragons use it to travel between the realms, as will you," he answered, standing up and walking to the door. Daniella stood and started to follow before she stopped and gazed at the weapon in her hand.

"I know everyone is sorta distracted right now, but how am I supposed to sneak this out of here?" she asked.

"The Staff is connected to your mind and soul. It will listen to you and take whatever shape you wish. That is why it was in the shape of a hair pin. It is the shape your grandmother chose to keep it hidden. Focus your mind and think of what you want it to be," he instructed.

Daniella drew a deep breath and held the Staff tightly. She could feel the Staff grow warm, as if ready to listen to it's new master. She tried to think of something that she could take with her without the others asking too many questions. As she was trying to think of something small and inconspicuous, her bangs kept falling in her face, tickling her nose. She tried to blow them away without losing too much focus, but failed. She opened her eyes and gave a small huff. Then an idea struck her. She closed her eyes and thought of the way the Staff had looked when her father had first showed it to her. The simple but beautiful lotus pin. She felt the Staff's shape change in her grasp but kept her eyes shut. Once the Staff had stopped changing, she opened one eye warily to see if the Staff had done what it should. Her father smiled. Daniella gasped happily as she held the pin in her hands.

"I see you decided to keep it as a hair pin. A wise choice," Garmadon commented as she pinned her bangs out of her face.

"It seemed like the right choice," she grinned.


	3. Chapter 2

The two made it out of the monastery without anyone noticing that they were leaving. Daniella predicted that the others wouldn't notice, but still felt a pang of sadness. Garmadon noticed the change in his daughter's mood.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," he observed, looking up at the full moon.

"It really is. I've never liked the daytime. The sun is too bright, and you can't see the moon or the stars. And it's too noisy. Everyone bustling around, not taking the time to stop and enjoy the simple things," she agreed.

"Yes. But in the darkness, evil lurks."

"True." Daniella took another glance at the moon.

"Wait. If the Purple Ninja is supposed to keep their identity a secret, how do you know so much about so much about what grandmother did?" Daniella asked. Her father chuckled softly, gazing out to the horizon.

"My mother thought that I was the next one destined to fight for the Great Library. She taught me what she could before I was bitten by the Great Devourer. Once I was bitten, she knew that I was not the one. The evil coursing through my veins had set me on another path, I could not hold the Staff," he answered.

"Oh," she said, deciding it was best not to push.

"But I am glad that you are the next Purple Ninja. You always fight for what is right, no matter what anyone else thinks. Remember, you are the one who saved me from The Overlord. Your brother only banished him," Garmadon added, turning to look at Daniella.

"I remember. I took a weeklong nap," she giggled.

"Hmm, that you did. Quite an impressive record."

"Where are you guys going?" a voice asked from behind. The Garmadons turned to see that they had not left unnoticed. There stood PIXAL, who had not left her room since Zane's memorial.

"Would you believe we were just going for a walk?" Daniella asked.

"No," PIXAL answered simply.

"We were just going for a walk," Garmadon stated warily.

"I said that I did not believe that," PIXAL argued.

The bushes beside the path rustled. All three whipped their heads around to stare at the bush. After a second, the bush stopped rustling, only to grow a pair of curved, black horns. Daniella, Garmadon and PIXAL slowly backed away from the bush and grouped together. A large demon lumbered out of the bush and into the moonlight. He was well taller than the group and had cloven hooves for feet. His muzzle sported four large tusks and oozed with what looked like venom. He slowly pointed his finger at Daniella's hair pin and opened his mouth.

"Give me the Staff of Light, or I shall make you pay dearly," he demanded.

"What do we do?" Daniella whispered.

"You fight," her father answered, backing the group away slowly.

"Oh, okay. I should have known it was that easy," she said sarcastically.

"Take your inner Jay and shove him deep down where he can't be heard. Transform the Staff and defeat this demon. You can do this Daniella. I believe in you," her father instructed.

Daniella nodded her head, drew a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She envisioned the way she had always imagined the Purple Ninja when she was little. A brave warrior in a Purple Gi, armed with the Staff of Light. When she opened her eyes, she tightened her grip on the Staff and launched herself at the demon. The demon blocked the first blow but missed the second one. When the Staff made contact with the demon's skin, it quickly burst into flames. In seconds, the large demon was reduced to a small pile of ash. Daniella looked down at the Staff and gasped when she saw that her clothes had been replaced with the intricate gi that she had envisioned. Her hands ran up to her hair and felt that her hair had been tied up into a ponytail. She pulled her mask away from her nose and mouth and turned to face her father and her friend.

"Okay, that was awesome!" she gasped.

"Very impressive. I knew you could do it, my darling," her father praised.

"What just happened?" PIXAL asked in confusion.

"I defeated a very big, very scary, demon. I am the next Purple Ninja. But you can't tell the others!" she answered quickly.

"I don't think they would believe me even if I did," PIXAL remarked, staring at the pile of ash.

"We must be going. Where there is one demon, there will be more," Garmadon said, ushering the girls down the path.

They walked down the path quickly, barely making a sound as to not attract anymore attention. They came to the large pond that was fed by a waterfall, very similar to the other that powered the water wheel of her father's monastery. Garmadon led the way behind the waterfall to a small cave. The floor was veined with lavender material that cast the cave in a warm glow. Garmadon opened his arms and gestured to the cave.

"Welcome to the Moon Cave. Here is one of the few places in Ninjago where you can access the Dragon Veins. Just listen to what the Staff tells you and you will begin your journey."

Daniella looked from the Staff to the floor. It hummed, guiding Daniella to the center of the cave where the Dragon Vein came to an intersection. The Vein glowed brighter as she grew closer. Daniella looked from the veins to the staff and raised it to touch the two together, but hesitated.

"I go alone from here, don't I?" she asked, turning to face her father.

"I'm afraid so. But this is the path you are destined to take. You wouldn't have this destiny if you were born for it. You will succeed, I have faith in you," Garmadon answered. Daniella took a deep breath and launched herself at her father, embracing him like it would be the last time. Garmadon wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Do not be scared, my darling. We will see each other again," he whispered before pulling away. He smiled as brushed her hair out of her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Daniella smiled softly as she turned and gave PIXAL a hug. Daniella pulled away after a second and held PIXAL's shoulders.

"You aren't alone. We all miss him, but I don't think that he is gone completely. Not after what happened at your father's lab. After I complete this quest, I will help you find him. I promise."

"Why make a promise like that?" PIXAL asked as Daniella turned and walked towards the center of the cave.

"Now I have two reasons to come back," she answered. Daniella raised her staff and touched the Dragon Vein. There was a blinding flash of lavender. When the light died down, Daniella was gone leaving Garmadon and PIXAL alone in the cave.

"Where has she gone?" PIXAL asked.

"She has traveled to the realm of the Great Library. Her journey has just begun, and I believe that she will lean on us when she returns. We must be ready for her. Come, we must hurry before someone notices that we are gone," he answered, leading the nindroid back the way they came.

"But what will we tell the others?" she asked.

"We will tell them that she is on a quest to find out who she really is. The others are not ready for the whole truth yet."


	4. Chapter 3

Daniella opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the cave with her father and PIXAL, but in an ornate library. The walls were lined with shelves, full of books and scrolls. Daniella turned slowly in amazement.

"Wow," she whispered to herself.

"It really is something, isn't it?" a voice asked.

"Oh, I didn't know someone would be here," she said, turning towards the voice. She blinked and did another full sweep of the room. No one was in the room but her. Daniella's gaze slowly drifted towards her hand and she raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't say that did you?" she asked the staff. "Because that really wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened to me." The voice laughed.

"No, I am not the staff. I sometimes forget how to make myself visible," the voice spoke. Daniella turned to face the voice again. Slowly, a person began to form. The older woman stood before Daniella and smiled.

"Welcome to the Great Library my granddaughter," the older woman greeted with a small bow.

"Grandmother? It is an honor," Daniella gasped, bowing respectfully.

"Please, there is no need in such formality. Here, you may call me Lao Lao. I am here to help you learn the ways of the Purple Ninja. I see you have already figured out how to travel with Dragon Vein and how to change the shape of the staff," she observed.

"Not on my own. Father helped me," Daniella corrected with a sad smile.

"I see, do not worry. I will help you learn the ways of the Purple Ninja and send you back home to your family quickly."

"Oh, you don't have to rush anything. I know that this role is an important one, I don't want to rush and miss something crucial. Please, do not rush my training, just for me to go home faster. Trust me, I think I am better off here," Daniella begged.

"Alright. First, you must rest. Traveling through the Dragon Veins can be exhausting. Your training will begin tomorrow after breakfast. Come, I will show you to your room," Lao Lao calmly instructed, leading the way down the hallway. Daniella followed quietly, steadying her breath. Sleep was the last thing on her mind, but she was tired.

The two finally came to a stop at a door far from the first room. Lao Lao stood to one side and gestured towards the door. Daniella nodded and opened the door to her new bedroom. The room was massive, complete with its own bathroom suite. Daniella looked around calmly, taking in the ornate furniture. In the center of the back wall stood a queen size, four poster bed. To the left was a tall wardrobe and to the right was a large vanity. Daniella made note of the lack of modern electronics.

"We have a hard time with modern electronics in the Library. We rely more on our powers than technology," Lao Lao said from the hallway, almost as if she had read Daniella's mind. Daniella turned and saw that her grandmother had not entered the room, but quietly hovered outside.

"Lao Lao, why are you floating out there?"

"I am no longer allowed in this bedroom," she answered.

"But why?"

"This room is enchanted to keep your powers dampened better than any Vengestone would. However, the enchantment also keeps spirits like me out. Here, you won't have to listen to the demons' taunts and threats. You can sleep peacefully here; you are protected from everything that wants to harm you. Good night Daniella," Lao Lao answered before silently vanishing.

"Good night Lao Lao," Daniella whispered.

The blonde girl sighed as she placed the Staff on the vanity and took a look in the mirror. She could see the hurt that had etched its way onto her face. The dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She had tried to cover it with makeup, but there were still traces that no amount of makeup could hide. She turned from the mirror and stared at the bed. Though the room was protected from the voices, Daniella knew that she would not sleep well. It wasn't the voices that kept her awake at night, but her own mind. She crossed the room and gently opened the wardrobe. Inside were several different outfits, along with a pair of nightclothes. Daniella picked up the nightclothes and rubbed her thumb across the fabric. It was the softest silk that Daniella had ever felt. Daniella looked down at her gi and wondered how she was supposed to change out of it. It had appeared when she fought the demon in Ninjago. Daniella turned to look at her staff, still laying obediently on the vanity.

Daniella smiled at a thought that crossed her mind. She laid the nightclothes on the corner of the bed and held out her hand. She closed her eyes and focused. She imagined the staff floating over to her hand from across the room. She smiled when she felt the familiar wrappings of the Staff in her hands. She opened her eyes and gazed at the staff in her hands, the smile never leaving her face. She twirled the staff a few times in her hand while trying to figure out how to change back to her clothes. She tried to remember exactly what she had thought before her clothes her transformed into the gi. Closing her eyes once more, Daniella thought of the outfit she had been wearing before fighting the demon. It was a simple outfit, leggings and a lavender T-shirt that matched her eyes. She opened one eye and gazed down at her outfit. Her clothes had not changed.

Daniella huffed in frustration and closed her eyes again, trying to focus. Her outfit had changed when the staff had changed from the hair pin to its current state. Daniella thought of how the pin had felt in her hand, straying from her original thoughts. The pin had been light, but strong enough to hold her unruly bangs out of her eyes. Something that was hard to do. It was why Cole had always put her hair in pigtails.

Cole.

Daniella frowned as her mind started thinking about him. About how much she loved him. How he didn't see it. How he said he loved Nya. Watching Jay and Cole at each other's throats all the time. The only person who seemed to separate them was Zane. Daniella felt the tears fall down her cheeks once more. Zane, who had sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord, was the one who always kept the peace. He had the most level head of the group. Now he was gone, and the team was starting to fall apart. She wanted to be there for them, be the glue that Zane was, but she couldn't. Just being in the same room as Cole was enough to make her heart clench. She had told him how she felt in Ed and Edna's junkyard. Right before the fighting started. She had told him that she loved him, and he just ruffled her hair and said that he loved her too. He called her kiddo. He had never called her that before, that was the nickname he had given Lloyd. She was his little Lotus Blossom, his Cupcake, and occasionally he called her Princess, but never kiddo. Daniella wiped away the tears and tried to focus on the task at hand once more.

"Just focus on what's in front of you Dani. He isn't here, you are," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. She thought of the hair pin once more, suppressing the other memories that tried to surface. She felt the staff melt into the size of the hair pin. She opened her eyes and crossed the room to lay the hair pin on the vanity. She turned, grabbed her nightclothes, and quickly changed. Daniella left the clothes in the floor and climbed into the bed. She laid her head on the pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Daniella woke to someone knocking on her door. She blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was. Daniella yawned, listening to another set of raps on the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," she called, leaving her warm bed. She quickly crossed the room and opened the door. In the doorway stood a lavender dragon hatchling, no taller than Daniella's hip. She grinned and reached out a hand for the dragon to sniff.

"Well good morning little one," she giggled as the dragon began to rub it's cheek on her hand affectionately. The dragon let out a playful purr like sound and turned to face one end of the hallway.

"Do you want me to follow?" she asked. The dragon turned and dipped it's head slightly, gazing down the hallway again. Daniella grinned.

"Alright, hang on just a moment," she said, stepping back into her room. She rushed over to the wardrobe and pulled out an elaborate robe, different than the one she wore the night before. The white leggings were a nice base for the purple robe covered in little flower petals. The long flowing sleeves were not attached to the robe, but it wasn't that noticeable with the white capelet that covered her shoulders. Daniella grabbed both the white sash that went around her middle and a purple ribbon to tie her hair up. As she was tying the sash and ribbon, her gaze fell to the hair pin that was still on the vanity. She glanced down at her attire and tried to find the best place to put it. Daniella felt the side of the robe, in search of pockets.

"When are they going to start making robes with pockets, honestly," she muttered to herself.

Daniella flipped the hair pin over and over, trying to come up with the best place to put it. She gazed down again at her outfit and noticed that the sash around her waist had many large folds, a perfect place to hide a pin. She looked at the hair pin and thought of how it would look as an enamel pin, one that she could simply pin to a piece of fabric. Daniella couldn't help a small smile as she watched the hair pin obey her thoughts and shrink to a rather small size. She flipped the pin over and took off the small back before finding a place within the sash to pin it.

Once she was satisfied with where the pin was safely hidden away, she made her way back to the hallway. The dragon was sitting in the hallway, patiently waiting for her to finish. Daniella walked up to the dragon and patted it's head gently. The dragon stood and began to walk down the hallway, Daniella close by.

She gazed at the walls of the hallway that were adorned with many different paintings. Some where portraits of Purple Ninjas of the past; others were landscapes of places Daniella had never seen before. The pair turned the corner of the hall and walked across a balcony that overlooked massive bookshelves. Daniella stopped and walked to the railing to take in the view of the never-ending sea of shelves.

"They say the shelves go on forever," a voice said from behind. Daniella turned to see who had spoken, expecting to see another ghost. Daniella frowned; the only thing standing behind her was the dragon. She leaned forward and gazed down both corners that led to different hallways. 

"There aren't any ghosts up here right now. It's just me," the voice spoke again. Daniella whipped her head towards the dragon, who looked as if they were smiling smugly. She pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the dragon as if to ask, you?

"Yes, it's me who is talking. But don't ask my name, I don't have one. I hatched this morning and was told to come get you by this lady who was floating. You keep calling them ghosts, so I assume that's what they are," the dragon spoke, or rather thought.

"Excuse me, what is going on here? Why can I hear your thoughts?" Daniella asked.

"I don't know," the dragon answered simply. Daniella held her hand to her head. Surely she was still asleep. She had experienced weird things living in Ninjago, but this was a whole new level of weird.

"Maybe it has something to do with your telepathy ability?" the dragon wondered. Daniella stiffened.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, backing up to the railing.

"Do others not know that?" the dragon asked, tilting it's head to one side.

"No, telepathy isn't an element. The others would just look at me like I was crazy."

"But you can hear thoughts! I can see the memories of incidents," the dragon insisted, looking around the room, as if looking at a handful of TV screens. Daniella blushed and held her hands up to her ears.

"Hey! Get out of my head!" she squealed.

"Look at this one. Why is the boy in black telling you to get out of his head? He seems mean," the dragon asked.

"Hey! Those are private! Seriously, get out of my head!"

"Sorry," the dragon apologized, looking down at it's claws. Daniella drew a deep breath before kneeling before the purple reptile.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude. The boy wearing black is Cole. He lives in Ninjago. I had a power surge, where my powers grew out of control and we think that I went diving into his thoughts and memories. I didn't mean to, but he got really offensive about what he was seeing. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear tiny snippets here and there. And when I asked about it, he told me to get out of his head. And everything started going downhill from there."

Daniella stared at the floor, trying to hold back another flood of tears. The dragon looked up and saw the pain in her eyes. It stood and walked over and nuzzled her face gently. Daniella smiled and wrapped her hands around the dragon's neck.

"I'll try to stay out of your head," the dragon said gently. Daniella nodded and let go.

"So," Daniella said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "where are we going?"

"We are supposed to meet the flying lady in this big room with a huge table and lots of chairs," the dragon answered as Daniella stood.

"Sounds like a dining hall, which means breakfast. Which is great because I am starving," Daniella grinned as she followed the dragon down the hall. They walked a bit before Daniella broke the silence.

"You really don't have a name, do you?" she asked.

"I don't. I told you, I hatched this morning," the dragon answered.

"Well, I can't just call you, well, you."

The two turned into a massive dining hall before the dragon could say anything more. There in the middle stood the large oak table that the dragon had described with many chairs to match. Only the head of the table had any food. Daniella gasped as she took in the room.

"I see you two have gotten along quite nicely," Lao Lao called from the other side of the room, "I was beginning to think that your dragon ate you granddaughter."

"My what?" Daniella asked.

"Your dragon. Every Purple Ninja has a dragon. Their souls are bound by fate. It is why she hatched just this morning."

Daniella and the dragon looked at each other, puzzled. They had gotten along pretty well on the short trip from her room, and she was thankful that the hatchling hadn't eaten her. But Daniella felt a little uncomfortable calling the dragon hers.

"Well that might explain the thoughts thing," the dragon thought aloud.

"It's like I think it and you say it!" Daniella exclaimed.

"I swear I wasn't in your head!" the dragon said, slightly bowing in fear.

"No, no. It's a saying. We were thinking the same thing, you just said it out loud," the blond explained, walking over to the head of the table.

"Oh, that makes sense," the dragon muttered in amusement as she followed. Daniella pointed at the head of the table.

"Is there someone else here, or is this for me?" she asked.

"It is for you. You and your dragon are the only living things in the library," Lao Lao answered with a smile. Daniella nodded and slid into the chair. She picked up her fork but paused before she took a bite. Reaching over her plate, she grabbed a small plate that held a stack of toast. Carefully, she set the toast on another plate and looked down at the dragon that was sitting obediently by her chair.

"Hey, you," Daniella paused, "I can't just keep calling you, well, you. Is there anything you would like to be called?" Daniella asked.

"Lotus. I heard you muttering it earlier today and it's really pretty. And I want some bacon and some of that toast pretty please," she answered, eyeing the mountain of food on the table. Daniella giggled as she placed the requested items on the plate.

"Lotus is such a beautiful name," Lao Lao agreed. Daniella almost dropped the plate in her hand and Lotus's jaw dropped.

"You can understand her too?" Daniella asked.

"Of course. Lotus is the daughter of my dragon, Hope. And the dead can speak any language," the older woman shrugged.

"Do all Purple Ninjas speak dragon?" Lotus asked as Daniella placed the food in front of her.

"No, I could only speak to Hope while I was alive. Daniella can speak to all dragons because she is the Master of Dragons. Daniella, your powers derive from all dragons, which is why you can control all the elements. Lotus is a Moon Dragon and she has the ability to control the same elements you do," Lao Lao explained, floating closer.

"You are the balance that will keep all the realms safe."

"All the realms?" Daniella asked.

"All 17 realms, yes."

"But Uncle Wu said that there are only 16 realms," Daniella argued before taking a bite.

"Your uncle does not know about this realm. This realm was created at the same time as the First Realm. The realm of the Oni and Dragon. The Oni have the power to destroy and the Dragon has the power to create. But the Oni were not part of the First Realm when it came to existence. The Oni descend from something much more powerful and much more evil. An evil that began here, in this realm. It is where the legend of the Purple Ninja originated. The villagers lived in this realm."

"So, the first Purple Ninja lived in this realm? Wait, what about the evil demons that lived here? Are they still here?" Daniella asked warily.

"After the first Purple Ninja defeated Empress Chaos, she took her demons far below the surface. Every once in a while, a demon will emerge from below and try to cause enough chaos to allow their master to return. The Empress wants all 17 realms to fall beneath her feet. If that were to happen, all of our realms would be destroyed."

"But what about the Oni? If they were with their Empress, how did they escape?"

"Ah, very observant. The Oni are but one of the many species of demons that exist and by far the weakest. They did not escape, they were sent to the First Realm. During the war between the Purple Ninja and Empress Chaos, a report came in. The First Realm was beginning to fail. While dragons had the power to create, there was nothing to destroy."

"There was no balance," Daniella interrupted.

"Precisely. When the Purple Ninja defeated the Empress, he asked that the Oni be left in his care. Reluctantly, the Empress agreed, taking the rest of the demons with her. The Purple Ninja sealed her away in a realm of her own and sent the Oni to the First Realm, bringing a balance that has kept the realm in balance ever since."

"So there is this realm, the Realm of the Oni and Dragon, and Ninjago. That is three, what are the other 14 realms?" Daniella asked, intrigued.

"Well there is the Underworld, the Realm of Madness, the Cursed Realm, Cloud Kingdom, Chima, Djinjago, the Departed Realm, the Never-Realm, The Toxic Realm, The Realm of Magic, The Realm of Dreams, The Realm of Demons, where the Empress is imprisoned, Snake City and The Realm of Crystals."

"Snake City?" Daniella asked with a grin.

"Oh yes. Where do you think the Serpentine came from? You should visit sometime, they have the best falafels," Lao Lao answered with a smile. Daniella giggled as she took her last bite.

"If there are no more questions, your training will begin."

"I have a question," Lotus spoke, licking her lips.

"Yes Lotus?"

"What's a falafel?"


	6. Chapter 5

"Your first lesson is how to control your powers," Lao Lao instructed from one side of a large dojo.

"I have control over my powers. I saved my father from the Overlord's possession. And I haven't hurt anyone on accident in a long time," Daniella retorted.

"Oh, my child, you have merely scratched the surface," the older woman tutted.

"Where have I heard that before?" Daniella muttered to herself, looking at the mats of the dojo. Lotus looked up at Daniella but said nothing.

"When you finish your training, you will have the tools to control each element individually. Each element has its own challenges that you will have to face," she continued.

"So, you aren't going to teach me how to fight?" Daniella asked, tightening her grip slightly on the staff.

"You already know how to fight. You know Spinjitzu, do you not?" Lao Lao asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do. Uncle Wu made sure that I learned everything that my brother did, and then some," the blond answered.

"Then I see no need to teach you how to fight. My job is to prepare you for what you will experience as the new Purple Ninja. You will have to use your powers a lot more than you did as a ninja in Ninjago. Your powers will protect you from demons and curses. You must also know the best way to defeat your enemy without causing a big scene."

"Right, work in the shadows. Like a ninja," Daniella sassed.

"This is no laughing matter. If others knew of your true potential and what you do, they would find a way to the Great Library and try to harness the dark powers that are locked away in these walls. Or worse, they would hunt you down and kill you," Lao Lao lectured.

"Kill me? But why?"

"The people are scared of what they do not understand. They believe that your death will keep them safe. I do not wish for you to join me so quickly." Daniella looked down in fear. Just what had fate gotten her into.

"But do not worry, I will teach you everything that I know. You will be safe with the knowledge that I bestow upon you. Now chin up, do you know what the first four elements are?"

"Fire, Ice, Lightning," Daniella paused, taking a shaky breath, "and.... Earth."

"Why do you hesitate? The powers of the Earth are strong. It is the ground beneath your feet, keeping you steady, like an anchor."

"It's not the Earth element that makes me hesitate; it is the one who masters the Earth."

"I do not understand. I thought you were close with the Master of Earth."

Lao Lao floated to her granddaughter and knelt before her to study her face. Daniella wouldn't meet her eye, telling the older woman that there was something amiss with their relationship.

"You were eager to begin this journey because you thought it would distract you from what you are feeling in here," the older woman pointed to Daniella's chest," aren't you?" The blond nodded in defeat. Her shoulders sagged as she took a ragged breath. Lotus gently crawled into Daniella's lap and nuzzled her chin.

"I thought that maybe if I left, I could forget. But I can't. Now you are saying that I will have to master the Earth. How can I do that without thinking about him?"

"I do not know. But I know that you must reign in your emotions or it will destroy you. Your powers are a raging beast, one who cannot be tamed when your emotions are tearing you apart. I know it is hard to deal with rejection, but you must find a way to get a hold of your emotions."

"Yes, Lao Lao," Daniella nodded, swallowing. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, pushing her emotions into a bottle and tossing it into the Eternal Divide. When she opened her eyes, she stared defiantly into her grandmother's eyes.

"My emotions won't be a problem."

"Good. Now," she said, standing, "these four elements are the ones that your grandfather used to create Ninjago. It is these four elements that you must master first. Stand up."

Daniella stood obediently. She held her staff down by her side but was ready to spring into action at any given second. Her grandmother smiled in praise. Her granddaughter would be ready for what was to come.

"Close your eyes and dive into your mind," she instructed. Daniella closed her eyes and tried to focus on what her mind would look like. Her brows furrowed as she struggled to see.

"I don't think it's working," Lotus observed.

"I don't even know what I am looking for. Dive into my mind? That's impossible, I've never done that before," Daniella huffed, opening her eyes.

"Of course, you have. Think back to when you first realized that your father could be saved."

~

A young Daniella stood in front of a Koi pond, lined with cherry trees. The little girl spun around in terror and confusion. How had she gotten her? Where was her Uncle? Where was Cole? Bushes rustled behind her, causing her to scream.

"Who is there? Where am I?" asked the man from the bushes. He emerged from the bushes and looked around at his surroundings. Daniella stood in shock. This man sounded like her father but didn't look like the pictures that her Uncle had shown her.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Daniella?" Garmadon answered, slowly walking towards her. Daniella sniffed and ran towards her father. He knelt and opened his arms as she jumped into his embrace.

"Daddy! I never thought I would see you!" she exclaimed through tears. Her father tightened his grip and nuzzled into her hair.

"Oh, my little Lotus Blossom, I never thought I would ever see you again! Look at how big you've gotten!"

Daniella giggled as her father held her out at arm's reach and twirled her around in a circle. After one turn, Garmadon smiled and gently set his daughter down on the grass. She grabbed his hand and led him to a stone bench that had appeared under a cherry tree.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear," Garmadon answered, helping Daniella up onto the bench.

"Where are we?" she asked. Garmadon looked around, trying to find a landmark that he knew.

"Why we are at a pond. See? It's right there," Garmadon stalled, pointing at the water's edge.

"But there aren't any birds chirping. And I don't see any ducks. I really like ducks," Daniella said, staring at the water. Out of thin air, a row of ducks appeared in the pond with lavender puff of dust. Daniella's face lit up at the unusual sight, clapping her hands. Garmadon raised an eyebrow at the strange appearance of ducks. He took another glance at their surroundings. He had never seen a place like this before and he didn't remember being human either.

"Daniella, how did you know that I was your father?" Garmadon asked.

"Uncle Wu showed me pictures before you changed. Why did you change?" Daniella asked, looking up at him.

"It was because of the venom of the Great Devourer. But I haven't been human in a very long time."

"What do you mean? You look like Uncle Wu right now," Daniella asked in confusion.

"I don't think that we are really here. That means," Garmadon furrowed his brow as he trailed off.

"It means what, Daddy?" Daniella asked, looking up from the ducks.

"It means that you may be the key to saving everyone."

~

"You're telling me that the pond that I met my father at when I was a kid is my mind?" Daniella asked in shock. Her grandmother nodded with a smile.

"Think of that place again. It called the astral plane, and it is where you will connect the most with your powers."

Daniella closed her eyes and thought of the koi pond again. The cherry trees swaying gently in the breeze, petals falling into the pond. And of course, the line of ducks slowly swimming across. Daniella felt the breeze before she opened her eyes. She smiled in triumph, knowing that she had overcome the small hurtle. Her grandmother had taken a seat on the stone bench by the water's edge.

"It is beautiful here," she said, folding her hands in her lap.

"Thank you. So how will I train here? We aren't in reality," she asked, sitting next to her grandmother.

"My dear, learning in a mind scape is the safest way to learn how to wield your powers. They can be volatile and uncontrollable when you first try to use them." Lao Lao answered.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Daniella said quietly.

Daniella stood quickly as a large dragon landed on the other side of the pond and roared a loud greeting. Lao Lao grinned before she stood to stand by Daniella. She gently placed a hand on Daniella's arm to calm her.

"This is an Earth Dragon. Can you tell me how I know?" she questioned.

"The dragon is the color of the soil. The dragon is a little bulker than most dragons and the wings are a little smaller," Daniella answered, calming a little bit. The Earth dragon made a purring noise as if it approved.

"The dragon almost looks like Rocky," Daniella thought aloud as the dragon made its way around the pond to the two women.

"Who is Rocky?" Lao Lao asked.

"Rocky is the name of the dragon that the present Master of Earth used to ride. He was really nice to me. He liked to be pet on his snout, right here," Daniella answered as she reached for the dragon's muzzle. The dragon happily nuzzled her hand with its snout. Daniella giggled quietly, like she did when she first met Rocky. The dragon purred louder at the sound of her giggles. A warm glow poured from Daniella's hand as she continued to pet the dragon.

"Lao Lao, what's going on?" Daniella strained, trying to stay calm.

"You are bonding with the Earth dragon. You will soon be able to begin your training with the Earth element. The other three dragons should be here soon."

Not long after, three more dragons roared in the distance. Daniella looked up to see the Fire, Lightning and Ice dragon gently landing behind the Earth Dragon. She stiffened slightly when the Fire Dragon came closer, smoke pouring from its mouth. In the corner of her eye, Daniella saw the other two dragons surround her, one at each point of the compass. Daniella looked frantically for her grandmother, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Calm down, my child. They will not hurt you. Trust in yourself," her grandmother's voice whispered in the breeze.

Daniella took a deep breath and looked at the other three dragons, each staring back at her. She could see the characteristics of each of the ninja in their eyes. The Earth dragon nuzzled her a little more, pushing her further into the group. Daniella smiled, as she slowly backed up to the others.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" she giggled softly. The Lightning Dragon and the Ice Dragon both reached their muzzles out to touch Daniella. The Fire Dragon stood still, eyeing her carefully. Daniella gently reached with her free hand out to the Fire Dragon. The Fire Dragon looked at her hand quizzically.

"Oh, come on, I'm not going to hurt you," Daniella whispered. The Fire Dragon snorted a little plume of smoke before giving in and leaning forward. She gently placed her hand on its muzzle, calming the dragon. She smiled.

"See? It's not so bad," Daniella soothed as a warm glow came from under her hand. The Fire Dragon slowly closed its eyes.

"You are just like Kai. Hard to trust strangers, but loyal to the end," Daniella thought.

Daniella closed her eyes as the glow grew brighter. When she opened her eyes again, the dragons were gone, but there was a faint glow from where the dragons had been. She spun around once to see if she could find where the dragons could have gone but could not find them.

"You won't find them," Lao Lao said, appearing next to Daniella.

"Where did they go? Did I do something wrong?" Daniella asked frantically.

"No, my child," the older woman laughed, "They have passed their powers to you. When you need their power and strength, they will come back to you."

"I took their powers? But isn't that a big no no?" Daniella asked.

"It is not like that at all. Let me try to explain it a different way. Those dragons represent the elements that you can control. They are the manifestation of your elemental abilities. You have unlocked the true potential of four elements," she explained.

"Oh boy, Kai would be so mad if he found out," Daniella snickered, "Not that I would tell him!" she added quickly. Her grandmother chuckled.

"I believe you."

"But wait, you said four. Does that mean there are more elements that I have to unlock?" Daniella asked, looking at her grandmother.

"Yes, and some will not be this easy to achieve. But that is a lesson for another day. It is time for us to go back to the Library." Lao Lao instructed, fading away.

"But wait! How do I get there?" Daniella called out. Daniella spun in a circle, trying to find her grandmother, to no avail.

"Oh for my grandfather's sake, can't she just tell me how to do this? Like, just pass the knowledge to me in some weird Purple Ninja way," she muttered. She drew in a deep breath and thought about the Library. In the blink of an eye, she was brought back to the dojo of the Library.

"Well, that's how that works. I guess," Daniella said, looking around the dojo.

"Dani!" Lotus called before pouncing, knocking them both to the ground.

"Woah! Hello Lotus," Daniella giggled, scratching her behind the ear.

"I'm glad to see that you are happy to be reunited. Why don't you take the rest of the day to explore the Library while getting comfortable with your newfound control of your elements?" Lao Lao suggested with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea! What do you think Dani?" Lotus asked, wagging her tail.

"I think that's a great idea," Daniella agreed with a grin.


	7. Chapter 6

“So where to first?” Daniella asked walking down the hall, Lotus walking beside her.

“I don’t know,” Lotus answered, looking up at the paintings that lined the wall.

The two of them wandered the down the hall another few feet before coming up to Daniella’s bedroom. Daniella opened the door and invited Lotus to join her. Slightly deflated, she flopped onto her bed with a sigh. Lotus looked around the room before she joined Daniella on the bed.

“So, what do you normally do for fun?” Lotus asked.

“Normally, I pester my brother until we do something fun. Like videogames or walking around in the village by our father’s monastery,” Daniella answered, staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t know what videogames are, but I think there is a village near by,” Lotus suggested, pointing her muzzle towards the door.

“Maybe some fresh air will clear my head,” Daniella thought out loud. Lotus purred in excitement as she bounced off the bed. Daniella smiled as she followed.

They quickly made their way down the hall, following the endless hallways until they came to a stop. They looked at the endless portraits before looking at each other.

“You don’t know where we are, do you?” Daniella asked the dragon next to her.

“Nope. I guess you don’t either, do you?” Lotus asked her.

“Nope,” Daniella answered. They looked around the hall before looking back at each other. Daniella gripped the edges of her sleeves as she tried to think of what to do. She looked back to where they had come from and then ahead of them and let out a frustrated sigh. Lotus looked up at Daniella before nudging her leg.

“I’m sure we’ll find a way. Maybe your grandmother can help!” Lotus suggested.

“She could. But how would she know where to find us?” Daniella asked, looking down at Lotus.

“I could teach you how to find people in the Library. It is connected to you,” her grandmother answered, standing in front of them. Daniella jumped back in surprise and Lotus jumped into Daniella’s arms.

“Hi,” Daniella greeted breathlessly.

“How did you do that?” Lotus asked.

“I’m a ghost. I can appear and disappear with ease,” she answered.

“I am interested in learning how you knew where we were, but maybe later. I was wondering where the front door would be. I want to see the village that surrounds the Library. I want to get to know the people that I have to protect,” Daniella said, letting Lotus jump down to the ground.

“The door to the outside is just past this corner. A word of warning do not leave the village. Your powers are like a beacon, the demons will sense the new powers within you. The village is protected from demons and you should be protected,” Lao Lao warned. Daniella nodded as Lotus tilted her head.

“Are we trapped in the village forever?” Lotus asked.

“Of course not. When you have a grasp on your powers and you are ready to tend to your duties, you are free to come and go as you please. But the demons know fresh blood. They will kill you both before you are ready to face the Empress. If that were to happen, I fear that she will win.”

Lotus gulped as she took a step back. Daniella folded her hands and tried to calm herself. Her world was being turning upside down every five minutes with new information. She was ready for a break.

“We won’t leave the village,” Daniella promised, bowing her head slightly. Her grandmother returned the small bow before disappearing. Daniella took a deep breath before walking towards the door, Lotus hot on her heels.

***

Daniella and Lotus left the Library, amazed at the village that laid before them. Hundreds of building within the walls of the village, all in perfect harmony. Daniella grinned to herself as she walked past the first buildings. She took in all the sights and smells. She had never been in a village this lively. Both humans and Serpentine living together; no wars, no separation, no fear of one another.

Lotus trotted beside her, sniffing the air, drinking in the smells. Neither one paying attention to where they were going, or whom they walked into. Daniella collided into someone, knocking both to the ground.

“I am so sorry!” Daniella apologized, standing up before offering to help the Serpentine up.

“It is alright. I wasn’t looking either,” the Serpentine replied, taking Daniella’s hand and standing up.

“My name is Daniella and this is Lotus. We’re kinda new here,” Daniella introduced, motioning to herself and the dragon that was now on her shoulders.

“Hi!” Lotus chimed in, beaming.

“You are the new Purple Ninja?” she asked, eyes widening.

“Word gets out fast, doesn’t it?” Daniella asked, blushing.

“I am sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Ozir, daughter of the Dreampyre chief. I was actually on my way to meet you. I am to be your assistant,” Ozir introduced herself, bowing slightly.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly ask that of you. I don’t even know how to do my job now, let alone give directions to others. And besides, isn’t there something else that you would rather be doing?” Daniella asked, blushing harder.

“It is no trouble at all. It is my duty, I volunteered for the position. The village provides aid to the Great Library and the Purple Ninja in return for the Library’s protection,” Ozir replied. Daniella looked around at the people who continued to go about their day.

“I see. Fair warning, I’ve never had an assistant. To be honest, I’m normally the one acting as an assistant, so this may not start off smoothly,” Daniella warned.

“My service is in your hands. No matter how bumpy,” Ozir replied, bowing again. Daniella grinned nervously.

“Do you have to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Bow like I am royalty. I am just a person, like you. I don’t deserve this level of respect. Please,” Daniella asked, holding up her hands.

“But you are the Purple Ninja. You are destined for great things. How could you not revel in the praise?” Ozir asked, clearly confused.

“Where have I heard that before?” she muttered to herself.

“I appreciate the gesture, I do. But I would rather you treat me like a friend, then royalty,” Daniella said, offering a hand. Ozir looked down and shook her hand.

“Very well. What would you like to see first?” Ozir asked with a grin.


End file.
